lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America
"Red Skull! I'm going to spangle you until you see stars!" :-Captain America to Red Skull Captain America 'is a playable character in ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes ''He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Role in the Story Captain America comes together with the heroes of the Marvel Universe, such as the likes of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, to help stop Loki and his villainous cohorts from building a weapon of mass destruction from the shattered bricks of the Silver Surfer's surfboard. Captain America is seen helping Mr. Fantastic in the Baxter Building, under the control of Doctor Octopus Chasing the villain, the two heroes are joined by Spider-Man and the three heroes defeat Doc Ock, but the Cosmic Brick is stolen by the Green Goblin who heads to Oscorp Tower. Captain America arrives shortly to join up with Iron Man to get his new armor. They head to Stark Tower, only to find Jarvis and the entire place hacked. The two managed to dodge the traps and proceeds to chase after Mandarin and Aldrich Killiam who are the ones to break in the tower. Luckily Iron Man manages to fix Jarvis and the systems, restoring the tower in the process and Iron Man gets his new suit as well. They catch up with Mandarin and Aldrich Killiam with Loki, who steals the power core and ditches the duo. They are chased outside by Captain America and Iron Man. After being beaten up for a while, the Mandarin hijacks the Hulkbuster armor. However, he is defeated by Iron Man and his remaining armors. Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Human Torch go to a HYDRA base to find Red Skull and Loki, but the former two are knocked out by Loki. Luckily, Captain America shows up and helps Human Touch deal with the Red Skull and they defeat him. Following that, Captain America and Human Torch leave to meet with Wolverine and Thor to go and face Loki in Asgard. Upon arrival at the Bifrost Bridge, they find that Loki has allied with the Frost Giants. They fight their way to Loki and are forced to battle the Destroyer armor. After that, Loki escapes leaving behind the Tesseract. Captain American teams up with Thing to head to Asteroid M at the island before Magneto. Black Widow transports them to the island, and they travel on foot where they fight Magneto's men and dinosaurs. Suddenly Storm shows up and helps them fight Rhino and Mystique (disguised as Magneto). Then the real Magneto escapes in the Asteroid M, but Captain America, Thing and Storm secretly sneak in. Captain America, Thing and Storm appear and join with Spider-Man to help fight Doctor Doom after he and Loki knock out Iron Man and Thor. They are able to defeat Doctor Doom. Iron Man and Thor catch up to help stop Loki, who reveals his true plan, unleashing Galactus to destroy Earth and Asgard. With no other choices, Nick Fury calls upon the villains to help the heroes defeat Galactus, he is sucked into a portal with Loki and the villains leave the Helicarrier as part of their agreement with the heroes. Appearance In his default costume, Captain America wears a dark blue mask with an A on the forehead area, dark blue upper-body armor with a white star in the center, zip-up striped white-and-red lower-torso protection, a utility belt, red gauntlets, and dark blue pants. In his Classic costume, Captain America wears a light blue mask with an A on the forehead area, a blue-and-gray upper-body armor with a white star in the center, red-and-blue striped lower-torso protection, a utility belt, red gloves, and light blue pants. Both costumes come with a striped red, white, and blue shield with a white star in the middle. History Steve Rogers wanted to enlist in the army in the 1940s to help the Allied war effort against the Axis Powers, but he was rejected because of physical shortcomings. Seeing good character within Rogers, Doctor Abraham Erskine had him volunteer to undergo an experiment of his to boost physical strength and stamina to their maximum human capabilities. This experiment was overseen by the scientific research organization Weapon Plus, and the success of Rogers's transformation into the United States' wartime super-soldier Captain America was attributed to the subdivision of Weapon Plus which oversaw it: the Weapon I Program, a predecessor of the Weapon X Program that created Wolverine, Deadpool, and Sabretooth. Working with a youthful sidekick, Bucky Barnes, to defeat Nazi Germany and its own super-soldier, the Red Skull, Captain America made his last wartime appearance when he was forced to plunge into the icy waters beneath him while trying to stop a Nazi bomber plane. Bucky was seemingly killed, but in fact, survived and became the fearsome Winter Soldier. Kept from aging over the decades because of being literally frozen in his last wartime appearance, Captain America was recovered and revived by the Avengers, who inducted him into their team as the first new member. Abilities *'Vibranium Shield: Captain America wields a shield made of vibranium, a rare Wakandan metal that can absorb vibrations. Cap uses his shield to redirect enemy fire or laser beams, put out fires beneath him, and throw it to activate special shield switches or kill adversaries. Trivia * Captain America was one of the first characters announced to appear in the game, confirmed alongside the game's announcement in January 2013. * His appearance in the game is based on his appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Captain American's voice actor, Roger Craig Smith, also voices Human Torch for this game. ** Interesting theory, Captain America and Human Torch are played by Chris Evans in the movies. * Captain America and Spider-Man are the most playable characters in the story, appearing in 7 out of 15 chapters. The second most is Iron Man with 6 chapters. * Captain America is playable in the levels: Times Square Off, Rebooted, Resuited, Red Head Detention, Bifrosty Reception, Rapturous Rise, A Doom With A View, The Good, The Bad, and the Hungry. * Captain America's first special attack is to uppercut the enemy with his shield. * Captain America's second special attack is to distract the enemy by doing tricks with his shield and then punch him out. Gallery Bifrosty Reception the 4.jpg|In Asgard with Thor, Human Torch, and Wolverine. MERICA.jpg Merica.jpg Octo.jpg|Attacked by Doctor Octopus Classiccapt.jpg|Classic comic book costume Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Inspired by Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Mutates Category:Thor Characters Category:Captain America Characters Category:Ant-Man Characters Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Avengers Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers 4 Characters Category:Captain America Versions Category:Rising Force Category:Rising Force (2020) Characters Category:Rising Force 2 Characters